


The Trouble with Reunions

by WhoPhantomLock



Series: The Trouble With.... [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Falling In Love Again, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lawyer, Lawyer Darcy, Multi, Reunions, The Other Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoPhantomLock/pseuds/WhoPhantomLock
Summary: Sequel to "The Trouble With Loving A Superhero", semi-AU. Mentions of events in Infinity War and *a tiny bit* of endgame, but not quite in the same canonical universe *obviously*Have Darcy and Steve made it through the years? If so, what have they been up to, where have they been? If not, will they ever catch a break? Will they ever be allowed to be happy? Read more to find out :)





	1. A Number of Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back friends! So good to see y'all! With the end of finals coming up later this week and summer in the midst, I've finally got enough prepped and planned that I can start to post this work! Now before you ask, yes I have seen Endgame, yes I liked how it ended-however. I saw it *after* I began writing this and with how I wished to work it, there was no real way I could work the exact plot and moments into Endgame, so I'm going to be making light references to Thanos and the world ending, but don't worry, no spoilers-I promise ;)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Darcy stands in her office, looking out the window on downtown L.A. as she rubbed her hands together, sixty degrees was hardly cold-but it was the coldest day she had experienced since living in California full-time.  
“Miss. Lewis.” Darcy heard the intern’s voice say from the doorway to her office.  
“Yeah?” She asked turning around and smiling.  
“Mr. Long wants to speak to you, he says it’s urgent.” She said and Darcy straightened out her dress and grabbed her sweater-throwing it over her shoulders as she walked out of the office, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Darcy walked up to her bosses office, she wondered what this was about. She had met all her deadlines and had another week until the trial. Everything was prepped and overly so-what was so urgent? Unless he was mad that she had put so much effort into the pro-bono program cases.

The firm she worked at currently was a huge law firm. They had hundreds of lawyers and practiced multiple different types of law. Darcy hadn’t known what she wanted to do right out of law school. So, naturally, she had gravitated towards this firm. Her first year she started here, she did everything. But now, two years in-she had started working almost exclusively with something that the partners referred to as the ‘pro-bono’ program. 

In this program, the firm took in clients who couldn’t afford a lawyer and offered it at low or no charge to the client. The lawyers get paid a flat rate by the firm, instead of being billed hourly for the ones that couldn’t afford a lawyer at all. Any charges that did accumulate, such as court fees or any surprise overtime, the client could pay in small monthly intervals, with no interest. Fiscally, the program shouldn’t be working-but the partners at the firm got great publicity from it. Darcy knew that, with her background in publications, even if the firm was taking a small loss-the good publicity and good relationship with the public was worth it.

Darcy got to her boss’s office and adjusted herself again.  
“You needed me?” Darcy asked as she knocked on the doorframe, walking in, looking at her boss who was standing by his bookcase.  
“Hey Darcy, take a seat.” He said smiling as he shuffled some papers off his desk and into a briefcase. “How’s the prep for the Michael trial going?”  
“Good, everything’s been submitted and filed, my statement outlines are drafted and being proofed by the interns. I’ve filed for summary judgment, as have opposing counsel. I’ve also talked to Jeff and we have another date before the trial date for everybody to meet up and try to settle this thing since the magistrate that would oversee this case would think it’s a waste of time.” Darcy said. “It may only be one of the pro-bono cases, but I wanted to make sure  
“That’s what I like about you Darcy, you’re the youngest lawyer in this building, besides the law students, yet you work incredibly hard. It’s as if you dedicate your entire life to making sure everything’s perfect, and that’s not something a lot of people do willingly.” He said.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Anyway, as I was saying we're opening up another branch of the firm, multiple actually. The pro-bono program you’re apart of was such a success here we’ve decided to expand to multiple different cities over the last month as you know. I was hoping you’d be willing to help me.”

Darcy looked at him puzzled and he stood up, gesturing to her.  
“Walk with me.” Her boss said as he walked over to the windows. Darcy went and stood next to him. “You have multiple meaningful connections in New York, do you not?”  
“That depends on the definition of meaningful. Professionally, yeah a few people know me. I have a reputation built for myself. However, it was for a different career field. And as is blatantly obvious, I no longer am in Public Relations.” She said.  
“But you are respected by those people?” He asked and Darcy nodded.  
“I like to believe I am, yes.”  
“I want you to be the head of the program in New York.” 

Darcy looked at him taken aback and he cleared his throat.  
“You’re good at what you do, you’re qualified, and you’re young. So you aren’t going to be perfect, and you’re going to make mistakes. But, I have a good feeling about you. It’s a big decision and I don’t need an answer to the partners until Monday. Take the rest of the day off and the weekend to think about.”

~0000000000000000000000000~

Pepper smiled as she opened the door and Darcy got out of her car.  
“Hey, Mom,” Darcy said walking over and hugging the woman.  
“Hey Darcy, it’s so great you could come down to help with the planning,” Pepper said.  
“Yeah, I mean my boss gave me the rest of the day off so I could actually make the drive out here for the weekend.” She said.  
“That’s weird, don’t you have a trial coming up?”  
“I do, but I’m all prepared for it. Mr. Long complimented me on my preparation.” Darcy said.  
“That’s good.” Pepper said smiling.  
“Yeah, he also offered me a job.” Darcy said and Pepper looked at her confused. “In New York City, as head of the pro-bono program they’re starting at the firm out there.”  
“That’s great!” Pepper said smiling. “Darcy, that’s an amazing opportunity. Plus your Dad would love to see you more often again.”  
“I know, it’s awesome. I love New York, it’s close to Dad and Jane and the twins-who I miss a lot. I’d be able to see everyone a lot more often.” Darcy said.  
“But you don’t sound excite-oh.” Pepper said realizing and Darcy nodded.  
“It’s been years since we broke up, and I still don’t-it was just bad.” Darcy said.

The two walk and lean on the island of Pepper’s kitchen and she sighs.  
“I mean, I get it-it wasn’t a good breakup, but I can’t give you insight about what to do.” Pepper said. “White or Red?”  
“White, and why not, you always have something to say?” Darcy asked and Pepper shrugged.  
“You two were both so hush about what happened, I don’t actually know why you two split.” Pepper said

Darcy sighs as Pepper hands her a glass of wine.  
“Well, to put it short-there were a string of miscommunications the last year of our relationship. His job keeping him busy, my school kept me super busy. He’d get worried about me super easily, and the weekend he flew out to surprise me one of my group members at the time decided to kiss me so he walked in on that which was fun. And then just as we were working through that he got called to assemble and he said he wasn’t going but I said that he should go, and he did and then the press-don’t even get me started on the press. I think they were the worst part of it, making it seem like we were broken up and moving on before we even had split and then there was the big STARK party I went to surprise him at right before I graduated and I saw him and Taylor talking and he just looked so much happier-” Darcy said tears forming in her eyes. “The last three months of our conversations had been arguments, and I had gone there to surprise him, to apologize, to remind us of why we even were in love. But I saw him talking to her and-he hadn’t looked at me that way for three months, everytime he looked at me it was sadness, or anger, or confusion. So-I let him go. I left the party without him even seeing me, and I broke up with him over the phone while I was in the airport. The next morning the tabloids showed him and Taylor-and even though it didn’t last long he was happier.”

Pepper nodded as Darcy sniffed and shrugged.  
“And I moved on too, you know there was Kyle, and Banks-but it was never the same. There was never that ‘I want to spend my life with you’ feeling.” She said.  
“Maybe seeing each other again would be good. I mean I know you don’t want to, but it might help resolve any feelings that may or may not be there.” Pepper said and Darcy took a large sip of her wine.  
“Maybe, I mean either way we’d see each other at the wedding and that’d be interesting if things weren’t resolved by then.” Darcy said.  
“It’s up to you, but I think you shouldn’t let your previous relationship dictate the future of your career. This is a really good opportunity for you career wise and just based off of that I think you should take it.” Pepper said and Darcy nodded.  
“Yeah, I think I am. It just-sucks.” Darcy said. “Out here, I can for the most part forget he exists but in New York I can’t, especially because I need to ask Dad for the free housing at first since the program doesn’t start for a few months after the firm and the offices are up and running, and they want me in New York for the grand opening and to help hire staff.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to house you in the towers. Have you told him about the job yet-”  
“No, but according to my watch he just texted that he’s on his way back from the store.” Darcy said as a text notification appeared on her watch.  
“Great, now let’s get to planning before he thinks that all we did was gossip.” Pepper said, pulling out the wedding binder and Darcy laughed as she walked over to look at the newest spreads.


	2. A New Flame and A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry long time no post, the semester started again and I've been so caught up that I haven't had time to post! Here's the next chapter in the saga, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Cheers!

Steve walked into the common area and saw Natasha sitting there, a glass of scotch already poured for him.  
“How’d it go?” Natasha asked and Steve shook his head.  
“She figured out who I was within the first ten minutes and it went downhill from there.” He said, taking the glass and sitting next to her, “she only had an interest in talking about the Captain after that.”  
“Yikes.” Natasha said and Steve sighed.  
“Why is dating this hard today? I mean there are so many tools to help you find somebody nowadays, but I’m still having shitty luck. Why is it so hard to find somebody who just, I don’t know, is genuine or something?” Steve asked putting his head on his forearms. “I should have just stayed in the past when I could have-but I didn’t. What’s wrong with me?  
“Dude, it isn’t just hard dating today, it’s hard dating today as a celebrity. Which you are one technically so stop right there. I think you just have to manage your expectations a little, just because someone is initially attracted to you as the Captain, doesn’t mean they can’t fall in love with Steve.” Natasha said putting a hand on his arm.  
“I dunno-maybe I should just take Taylor up on her offer for a drink.”  
“Okay, Steve, stop. Taylor is literally the worst person I’ve ever met and you’ve ever met and she’s only going to take advantage of you again.” Natasha said.  
“Who says I want anything more than a drink with Taylor,” Steve said and Natasha sighed.  
“The last three times you tried this with Taylor a night of sex turns into months of the disaster.” She said and Steve sighed. “Look, dude, I didn’t sacrifice myself to save the universe and get brought back to life in order for you to just sit and mope and go back to the same girl that’s been fucking you over since you decided to give up after getting dumped for distance.”

Steve sighed and rubbed his face, and downed his entire drink in a sip.  
“It wasn’t the distance, it was a string of miscommunications, the press and just-bad things happening at the wrong time. Right before she ended it completely, I was planning on flying out there-permanently. I had submitted the right paperwork with Fury, I had a one-way plane ticket bought and the key to a townhouse I had put a downpayment on for the two of us. The night before my flight, there was a big STARK party that I went to to be polite. In the middle of that party, she left me a voicemail saying it was over. I got the ring in the mail two days later, and she must’ve blocked my number because no call or text I sent after that voicemail went through. Taylor just so happened to be at the party and at the end of the night when I got the voicemail she was-there and that happened. I have no idea what she’s doing if she’s moved on, or anything. I know she may think I have because of Taylor but-I haven’t. Taylor was just there when I needed somebody, and you’re right. She’s a horrible self-centered person. But she’s somehow always there when I need someone and it doesn't hurt that she's decently good in bed.” Steve said.  
“Maybe instead of calling Taylor, you should call Darcy,” Natasha said shrugging and Steve shook his head  
“No, there's no way she hasn't moved on by now. And besides, California's nicer anyway she won't want to come back for me.” Steve said pushing his glass away and standing up. “Alright, I'm going to go take a long shower and goto bed. And not call Taylor.”  
“Proud of you,” Natasha said and Steve sighed, heading towards the elevator.

~0000000000000000~

Steve sat in his bed, wearing pajamas and watching TV when he hears a knock on his door. He sighs and gets up, smiling softly as he checks the peephole and opens the door.  
“I would say I'm sorry the date didn't work out, but then I wouldn't be here seeing you,” Taylor said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
“We really ought to stop doing this,” Steve said as he let her in.  
“Or we could not. We're shit together Steve, but that wasn't always the case.” She said letting her bag drop and taking off her shoes.  
“It's because I don't particularly enjoy being with a self-centered, narcissist who thinks she deserves the world just because her Daddy pays her bills,” Steve said and she shrugged.  
“My father pays my bills, my Daddy fucks me into the bedframe, there is a difference Steve. Now are we gonna keep talking shit about each other, or are you gonna pin me against the wall and let me rip your clothes off?” Taylor said and Steve sighed.  
“Fine, but keep it down. If Natasha or the guys find out you’re here right now, I'm a dead man walking.”  
“Only if you can keep it up without my screaming-”  
“Alright don't overdo it,” Steve said as he walked back into his room, taking his shirt off as he did.

~0000000000000000000000000000000000000~

Darcy stood at the base of the towers, as she got out of her taxi from the airport.  
“Darce.” She heard her Dad say as he came out of the front doors.  
“Hey Dad,” Darcy said as the two hugged.   
“How was the flight?” He asked and Darcy shrugged.  
“Good, long, but good. Everything I own was condensed into two suitcases and I’m officially on leave while they finish the firm and we staff the program-of course I’ll have to go in, and I’ll have some cases but I won’t be terribly busy.” She said.  
“That’s good, now I didn’t just clear out your old apartment. I upgraded you slightly. There isn’t as much room in the common areas, but you have an office space now and the kitchen is a little more up to your liking from what I know of your taste.” Tony said.  
“Dad, you seriously didn’t have to,” Darcy said.  
“I know, I wanted to,” Tony said as they got to her apartment.

Darcy smiled as she opened the door and heard two high pitched screams of glee.  
“My girls!” Darcy said smiling as her two godchildren came running at her.  
“Aunt Darcy!” They cheered as she scooped them up into a huge hug.  
“Annabelle, Marium, let me through please,” Jane said giggling as Darcy kissed both girls on the cheek.   
“Welcome home,” Jane said smiling as Darcy stood up to hug her. “The girls made you a welcome home present.” 

Darcy looked to the table and saw a sheet cake, sloppily decorated with frosting.  
“Oh, thank you guys so much,” Darcy said hugging the girls and kissing them again before looking back at Jane. Who was smiling at Darcy, a hand around her swollen stomach? “So, how much longer do we have with this one?” Darcy asked.  
“Quite a bit longer, I’m showing a lot earlier with him than I did with the girls.  
“It’s a boy??” Darcy asked excitedly and Jane nodded.  
“Yeah, Thor and I weren’t going to reveal the gender for a few more weeks, but you’re the special exception. Only one of them this time thank God.” Jane said smiling.   
“Congratulations-where is Thor by the way?” Darcy asked and Jane shrugged.   
“No idea said he had some errands to run. Probably last minute things for your party.”  
“Party?” Darcy asked.  
“We’re throwing you a welcome back party, and you can’t stop us. Everybody’s super excited to have you back.” Jane said.  
“Everybody?” Darcy asked skeptically and Jane rolled her eyes.  
“Alright, so maybe there’s one person who may not be so jazzed. But nobody’s told him that you’re back yet. I know Thor and him are training today and he’s supposed to tell him, but he won’t do anything!”  
“Yeah because he and Taylor are back at it,” Darcy said and Jane sighed.  
“Alright, forget about Taylor. She’s literally the worst person I’ve ever met in my entire life. Steve only goes to her because she’s a skank and will have sex with him-no questions asked.” Jane said and Darcy looked from her to the loudly playing girls. “Oh stop they’re fine they don’t listen to me half the time unless I’m asking them to do something or Thor’s around.”  
“What do you mean she’s a skank?” Darcy asked and Jane shrugged.  
“She and Steve basically only have sex. Nat’s his neighbor as you know, and she hears them sometimes. The only time they aren’t having sex is when they’re photographed. Typically she just comes over, they have sex go out to eat after and that’s it. The press plays it up.” Jane said shrugging and Darcy sighed.  
“Either way, the fact that he’s even attracted to her says a lot about where our relationship is going to go even if I did want to try again-which I don’t,” Darcy said.  
“Whatever you say, now come on! The girls are dying to show you their ballet moves-right girls?” Jane asked and the two children looked over that way and grinned before rushing over to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and I'll see you guys again soon! Feel free to comment or PM me any questions or thoughts you might have. 
> 
> Have a great week :)


	3. Welcome Home Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time in between classes and since I've gotten pretty ahead I decided to go ahead and update this fic a bit earlier than I thought I would :) I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far!

“So Captain, have you any plans this evening?”

Steve looked over at Thor as the two packed their things up in the locker room.  
“Not particularly. Taylor wants to go to dinner so we were going to do that, but I have no plans after that.” Steve said.  
“Great! Lady Darcy has returned from California and we are throwing her a party-”  
“Darcy’s back?” Steve asked, his stomach dropping and Thor nodded.  
“She is true, she got into town morning. Lady Jane is spending time with her at the moment, but after we are throwing a small celebration and feast in the common area tonight. I would like to invite you to come.” Thor said.  
“How long have you known she’s coming back?” Steve asked and Thor smiled.  
“She told Lady Jane a few weeks ago, and I was informed then. When were you informed?” Thor asked.  
“Just now,” Steve said blinking.  
“Nobody told you that your beloved was returning?” Thor asked and Steve sighed.  
“No Thor she’s not-we’re not together anymore, you of all people should know that,” Steve said.  
“Just because you are no longer in a relationship, does not mean she isn’t your beloved. The way your tone changed suggested your feelings.” Thor said raising his eyebrows and smiling knowingly at him.

Steve sighed and shook his head. He didn’t feel that way about Darcy anymore-right? It had been two years, he needed to move on. He had been moving on or trying to anyway. And besides, he and Taylor were together weren’t they? Maybe if he actually tried this time, they would stay together. Yes, that’s what he wanted, to stay with Taylor.  
“Sorry Thor, Taylor and I are together now, so obviously I have more feelings for her,” Steve said and Thor wrinkled his nose.  
“Is Taylor that blonde woman who is here occasionally?” Thor asked.  
“Yes.”  
“She’s quite rude isn’t she?” Thor asked and Steve rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks for the chat. Have fun at your party tonight.” Steve said nodding.  
“Will you be stopping by?” Thor asked and Steve thought a moment before shaking his head.  
“No,” Steve said.  
“Why not?” Thor asked and Steve shrugged.  
“Because I’ve got a date with Taylor and additionally I have no desire to see the woman who broke my heart and didn’t have the decency to tell me why,” Steve said simply, telling himself that was true-before leaving the locker room.

~00000000000000000000000000~

Steve sat in his living room, Taylor on the chair across from him, typing away on her phone. Steve took another sip of his tea, as Lilac laid at his feet and cleared his throat.  
“So, did you want anything for dinner?” He asked and Taylor huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“I can’t eat anything that’s off my meal plan right now because of the show, so it doesn’t matter to me. I have to wait until I get home.” She said.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know,” Steve said and Taylor huffed again.  
“Shocker.” She said and Steve felt a pain in his stomach.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to the time for Darcy’s party. The entire reason he had invited Taylor over was to have dinner, but that didn’t look like it was going to happen. He looked at Lilac and smiled, remembering the first day he got the dog-Darcy had helped him so much with her. It was almost not fair that he was keeping her down here instead of letting her see Darcy.  
“Earth to Steve!”

Steve turned his head and saw Taylor snapping from where she sat.  
“What’s got you so spacey today? I like said something super gross that normally would lead to you ripping my clothes off but instead you’re just staring at the clock.” She said and Steve shook his head.  
“It’s nothing.” He said and Taylor got up from where she was sitting, put her phone on the table and came to sit next to him.  
“I know it’s something.” She said and Steve shrugged, not sure if he should tell her the truth. Taylor had the tendency to be a jealous person.  
“Are you sure you want to know? It’s not like you to want to talk about our feelings.” He said.  
“Look, Steve-when it comes down to it, you’ve been in my life for two years and I can’t see my life without you hanging around so just tell me what’s got your panties in a knot.” She said and Steve sighed.  
“Darcy just moved back in?”  
“Who’s Darcy?”

Her question made his stomach flip, she really didn’t remember? Taylor had been the one there, only spending time with him to get into his pants naturally, when Darcy had dumped him. She had talked him out of going to California to be with her despite her breaking up with him. Taylor was the reason he wasn’t up there talking to her now.  
“My ex-fiance. She just moved back into the towers and the rest of the group is having a welcome back party for her. It starts in about five minutes.” Steve said.  
“Oh right, her.” Taylor said, sounding disgusted, “why is she living here? She isn’t an avenger or anything last time I checked.”   
“Yeah, but Stark’s her Dad, and Jane’s her best friend,” Steve said.  
“Oh, I mean-either way why does it matter to you if she’s here? I mean she dumped you years ago, we’re together. So, it shouldn’t matter.” Taylor said, with a tone that signaled to Steve that he needed to stop talking about Darcy, or things wouldn’t be pretty.  
“You’re right, I was being stupid.” He said.  
“Now, I’ve got twenty more minutes before my car will be here to take me home-do you want one more round before I leave?” She asked and Steve sighed, as much as he hated himself every time after they had sex-she was great in bed.   
“Fine,” Steve said going to stand up but Taylor pushed him right back on the couch and shook her head.  
“Nope, we’re going to stay right here.” She said, curling her long blonde hair behind her ears and crouching to settle between his knees.

~0000000000000000000000000000000~

Darcy smiled as she left the elevator and everybody cheered.   
“Welcome back!” Bruce said hugging her as she got nearer to the group.  
“Hey buddy, thanks.” She said rubbing his back as she sees a new face. “You must be Peter, Dad’s told me a lot about you.”  
“And you must be Darcy, I’ve heard a lot.” He said sticking out his hand and Darcy shakes her head.   
“Nah, I’m more of a hugger. Come here, kid.” She said laughing as she embraced the awkward teenager.  
“Oh, okay yeah.” He said awkwardly patting her back and she stepped back.  
“Alright. Where’s the booze?” She asked and she heard her father whoop from behind the bar and everybody chuckles.

Darcy walked over to the bar and her Dad laughs,  
“So, what are you in the mood for?” He asked as Thor surfaced next to her from somewhere.  
“Shots,” Darcy said as she grinned up at Thor who hugged her from the side.  
“Good evening Lady Darcy, it’s good to have you home,” Thor said and Darcy nodded  
“It’s good to be home-I didn’t realize how much I missed this place and everybody.” She said.  
“We missed you too,” Natasha said appearing next to her as well. “Good to see you, Lewis.”  
“Nat,” Darcy said, feeling some sort of awkward tension. She hadn’t talked to Nat since the break-up, and she was Steve’s best friend. 

The two sit there for a few more moments before Nat cleared her throat,  
“I just don’t understand why you won’t talk to him about it.” She said and Darcy shrugged.  
“And I just don’t understand why you think that it’s your business.” She said and Nat nodded.  
“Good to have you back Lewis.” She said cooly as she walked away.  
“Hm,” Darcy said shrugging in the same tone Nat did. 

Darcy looked at her Dad who had two shots lined up for her.  
“One for me one for you?” Her dad asked and Darcy shook her head as she took both one after the other.  
“Both for me, now let’s eat.” She said and her Dad nodded as they headed over to the island where Banner was putting the finishing touches on the food.

~000000000000000000000000~

Steve stood there on the elevator, his mind spinning, trying to clarify his excuse, he was here for the dog. He had spent longer in the shower than usual, and put more care into finding an outfit to wear than he had in months because he was here for the dog. Not for Darcy.

Steve stepped out with Lilac pittering ahead of him. He looked around the room and saw Darcy standing by the island, laughing with Jane and Pepper, holding her midsection as she doubled over from laughter-her smile illuminating her entire face. Lilac heard Darcy’s voice and whined loudly as her tail began to wag with unbelievable speed.

Steve watched from where he was standing still by the elevator as Darcy turned around and her smile widened upon seeing the dog.  
“Hi, sweetheart!” She said crouching down to catch the dog in a hug as it barreled towards her. Steve watched as she looked up and her smile faltered momentarily and she looked at him surprised.

Darcy looked at Steve, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She stood up as he slowly walked over. He had grown out that beard he was thinking about, and damn. She was sad he had never grown it out when they were together. Steve was already an attractive man, but the beard added a rugged factor to his otherwise squeaky clean appearance.  
“Welcome home,” Steve said and Darcy nodded.  
“Thanks, I-I wasn’t expecting you to come,” Darcy said and Steve shrugged awkwardly and cleared his throat.  
“Neither was I-but I figured Lilac would want to see you. You did help raise her.” Steve said and Darcy smiled.  
“I appreciate it, I’ve missed that pup,” Darcy said And you.  
“She’s missed you too,” Steve said nodding, hoping his message was getting across. 

The two stand there in slightly uncomfortable silence before Darcy clears her throat. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say, but she knew what she wasn’t going to ask about-  
“So-I heard your work brought you back. How’s being a big shot lawyer?” Steve asks letting a joking tone crack through and Darcy smiled, relieved she didn’t have to ask anything.  
“Well, I don’t know about a big shot, but I love being a lawyer. It’s great.” She said and Steve nodded as she took a sip of her wine. “Want a glass?” She asked.  
“Sure,” Steve said shrugging and Darcy grabbed the two bottles and presented them to him.  
“White or Red, and now before you say let me see if I remember correctly. You enjoy red if it’s an evening out but for other occasions-”  
“White,” Steve said and Darcy smiled as she grabbed him a wine glass and poured him a glass. “Thanks.”

The two sit there, quietly sipping their wine before Darcy clears her throat.  
“So, how’s everything been for you?” She asked and Steve shrugged.  
“Well, the guy that replaced you got fired a few weeks ago and the new guy seems a bit confused in media image control. Hence the recent headlines about me getting Taylor pregnant.” Steve said and Darcy nodded, as she locked her phone-pretending that she hadn’t just been reading the article herself.  
“Yeah, I saw those-figured they weren’t as true as advertised. My Dad would’ve said something, him and his fat mouth.” She said and Steve chuckled shaking his head.  
“No, no they are not. God, having to deal with Taylor-having a child with her-I don’t think I could do it.” Steve said and he flinched the second he did. Darcy cocked her head and furrowed her brow.  
“Haven’t you and Taylor been together for a like, super long time now though?” Darcy asked and Steve shrugged.  
“On and off two years. Mostly off though, consistent dating isn’t her thing.” Steve said and Darcy raised her eyebrows.  
“But it is yours.” She said and Steve shrugged.  
“I don’t know, she’s great she’s just very young, a little stupid, and a lot to handle on a day to day basis. But, we somehow always find our way back to each other so that’s gotta count for something, doesn’t it?” Steve asked and Darcy shrugged.  
“I mean, it does-but so does your happiness. If you’re happy with her then great I say keep going,” Darcy said, immediately regretting her word choice, “but if you aren’t happy, even though it could be hard, sometimes the best thing to do is break things off.”

Steve nodded, it was funny how Darcy had gotten herself into the same cycle he was stuck in, maybe she had a point. His relationship with Taylor was very back and forth and he hated it as much as he cared for Taylor.  
“But again, I don’t know the situation fully and it could be very different,” Darcy said shrugging and Steve nodded.  
“Right.” He said before clearing his throat and looking over at the rest of the group. “How’s tonight been for the most part?”  
“Good, a little awkward. Thought Natasha was gonna strangle me or something at first.” Darcy said and Steve nodded.  
“Yeah, I told her to lay off-but she doesn’t listen that well. Sort of like how the first few months after your breakup, your Dad communicated with me through a series of passive-aggressive verbal jabs during missions.” Steve said and Darcy snorted.  
“That sounds like him.”

The two stand in surprisingly comfortable silence before Darcy clears her throat.  
“Well, I appreciate you coming down, but I actually have to go. I’ve got to get over to the location of the new firm and help with some of the hirings, and it’s going to be a lot and I need to get enough rest.” Darcy said and Steve nodded.  
“Yeah, of course, it was good seeing you again.” He said

Darcy stepped slightly away from the bar and hesitated, seeing that Steve had done the same. The two stood there, unsure of what to do until Steve took a deep breath and went in for a gentle hug, so gentle she almost didn’t feel the contact of his body.  
“I miss you,” Steve said softly, letting his guard down for a second and he felt Darcy tense, but she leaned her weight into him more, and the two stayed like that for slightly longer than comfortable for either of them.  
“I’ll-I’ll see you around Steve.” She said nodding as she exited the embrace and left towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot. If you have any questions, comments, or feedback please send me a message or post a comment. It makes my day reading what you guys have to say (and gives me a pretty good excuse to procrastinate on my readings for class teehee) :)


	4. Little Miss Perky Tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry it's been a while and for such a short chapter. Midterms are among us, and as some gross procrastination I went back and changed a lot of the storyline I had originally planned, so this chapter is shorter than I would like. But, if all goes well I should be able to post again by the end of the week :)

“He told you that he missed you? What did you say?”

Darcy shrugged as she took a bite of her salad.  
“I didn’t know what to say! I mean, it was just it was so sudden that I didn’t have time to process it until I was already gone” She said.  
“Well it can’t have been unexpected,” Jane said and Darcy shook her head.  
“No I mean, it was a nice moment and we were joking and talking, almost like usual and he went to say goodbye and he just said ‘I miss you’, and I could be completely misinterpreting it because he could have been saying it in like a ‘hey I missed you while you were in California, let’s be buddies-” Darcy began but stopped when she saw the look on Jane’s face “-what’s that face for?”  
“I’m sorry Darcy, but he didn’t mean it that way and you know that.” Jane said and Darcy sighed.  
“I just-I don’t know what to do because he’s with Taylor and it’s been over two years and I just, I don’t know!” Darcy said.  
“Well, what did you want to do? Pretend Taylor doesn’t exist and you could do anything you want without dealing with the social consequences regarding this situation-”  
“I wanted to hug him longer, and I wanted to actually talk about what happened without dancing around the subject. I want to tell him why I dumped him and how much I regretted it and how many times I almost called him begging for him to take me back and how I want nothing more to just pick up where we left off and pretend the last two years of my life fucking sucking hasn’t happened.” Darcy said sighing. “There I said it-I said it universe I miss Steve. I’m still in love with Steve, are you happy now?”

Jane looked at Darcy and smiled.  
“I mean, you said it out loud, which takes a lot and I think you should talk to him. Today after you get off work maybe? Just tell him that you want to talk about what he said last night and just-react with your gut. So what about Taylor? You really think he’s going to choose her over you?” Jane asked and Darcy sighed.  
“Maybe, I haven’t even met her. I’ve only seen her in tabloids and she’s, she’s got a lot going for her. She’s stick-thin, with what I'd say is a decent rack.-”  
“And you’re a healthy weight with a nice ass and massive tits. Little Miss Perky Tits has nothing on you,” Jane said and Darcy shook her head as her watch alarm went off.  
“As much as I wish I could continue this conversation. My lunch break is almost over and I’ve got to get back to the office.” Darcy said.  
“I’ll pick up the bill, go-I’ll talk to you later,” Jane said, standing up to hug her. “But I think you should talk to Steve, you won’t regret it.” 

~000000000000000000000000~

Steve sat in the common area, Taylor next to him on the couch as the two watched some television.  
“Have the pregnancy rumors finally died down yet?” Steve asked as she flipped to the celebrity gossip channel.  
“Nope, my Mom called me this morning asking the gender and if I’m bringing the Daddy home for thanksgiving.” She said and Steve chuckled, “I told her it wasn’t true and she almost didn’t believe me until I told her exactly who Steve Rogers was. She couldn’t believe that Captain America would have sex before marriage.”  
“The Captain wouldn’t, but Steve would, much to his own surprise,” Steve said.  
“Your own surprise?” She asked and Steve shrugged.  
“I didn’t plan on sleeping with women before I got married, but there was a gal I met at a bar a while back. I wasn’t planning on sleeping with her, but one thing led to another.” Steve said.  
“Your first was a floozy from a bar?” Taylor asked shocked and Steve shook his head.  
“Not so much a floozy, she was a great girl, we dated for a while after,” Steve said and Taylor shrugged.  
“Mine was the coach of my high school’s football team. Behind the gear shed, I was dating the quarterback at the time. It was hot.” Taylor said and Steve looked at her, slightly horrified. “Oh don’t give me that look, I was eighteen-besides the next day I dumped both of them and went to my first major photoshoot,” Taylor said shrugging. 

The two sit in silence as they watch tv and then Taylor clears her throat.  
“So I was invited to this awards banquet for a brand that I work with and I need a date, and preferably one with a clean image due to recent events that might be surfacing. Wanna come?” She asked.  
“As a date?” Steve asked and Taylor shrugged.  
“I mean, yeah. What else would you go with me as?” She asked as she shifted weight to lean into his side slightly. “I mean, we may not be the best couple, but I love you.”  
“You love me?” Steve asked surprised and Taylor nodded clearing her throat.  
“I mean, I wasn’t going to say anything but the other night when you mentioned that Darcy was back-I just want to let you know that I may not be the best person all the time, but we somehow always find our way back to each other and that’s gotta count for something, right?” She asked sitting up. 

Steve sighed, he wasn’t planning on doing this now. He was going to wait, but he didn’t want to lead her on.  
“I think we need to have a talk about what exactly the nature of our relationship is, and what the future is going to hold for us.” Steve began but was cut off by the elevator arriving.

The elevator opened, and Darcy walked in, still decked out in her work clothes. She and the big partners of the firm had just finalized all of the hiring processes today and were all set to open within the next month. They had a few cases lined up, the pro-bono program already was up and running as of this morning so when the firm opened officially, they would hit the ground running to get the word out. For work today she had pulled out all the stops, as they did their press bit for the program. She was wearing a fitted black suit, with a white silky tank top underneath, very nice and rather expensive jewelry she had gotten as gifts from her Dad over the years but never wore. Her hair was styled straight and sleek down her back, her glasses perched on the end of her nose and her make-up done simply but nice. Her heels were bright red and gave her a considerable amount of height. She looked damn good, and it was a shame she didn’t have anything to look good for after this morning.

She noticed two figures on the couch, which she didn’t think much of as she went to the bar and grabbed a wine glass, as the figures got off of the couch. She saw Steve and then the young blonde woman she recognized from the tabloids as Taylor get up next to him. She makes momentary eye contact with Steve, who nods and smiles slightly in her direction before Taylor follows his gaze and sees Darcy at the bar.  
“Wait Steve, who is that and why have I never met them. I thought I’d met all of your friends?” Taylor asked and Darcy had to keep herself from cringing at the sound of her voice, it was so peppy and fake.  
“I just moved back, spent a few years out in California, but my work brought me back,” Darcy said taking her wine glass and walking out from behind the bar, making sure she kept her posture near perfect and her chin up. “I’m Darcy and I’m going to assume you’re Taylor? Pleasure.” She said quite dry.

Darcy and Taylor ended up meeting each other in the middle and Darcy stuck her hand out for her to shake, and she felt Taylor falter a little. She took the hand and shook it and Darcy leaned on the counter.  
“You’re-” Taylor began trailing off and Steve cleared his throat.  
“So, you just getting off of work?” He asked checking his watch. “It’s nearly six pm.”  
“Yep, we had the press release shot for the pro-bono program today and the new hires started working on their first cases. That way when the firm opens at the end of the quarter, we already have active cases in court getting the name for the firm out.” Darcy said. “I stayed late to make sure everybody was doing their briefings correctly. A lot of the new hires are just out of school but with no work experience.”  
“Pro-bono, isn’t that like for free? Are they like not paying you?” Taylor asked and Darcy cleared her throat, again trying not to cringe at how much like a bimbo she sounded-even though Darcy hated that word, her high school days had been filled with it.  
“Well, the firm pays me, but my clients do not. The pro-bono program is something that every branch of this particular firm has opened up with great success. We take mainly domestic and civil cases in the community for people who otherwise couldn’t afford competent representation for their high stakes cases. Occasionally we do take criminal case if the public defender’s office or state prosecutors aren’t doing their jobs to the standard that we hold. There’s an application process for those who wish to qualify for the program, both to look at their case and their finances, but people hardly get turned away. I was heavily involved in the program when I worked out in Los Angeles, to the point where by my last six months there I was working solely in the pro-bono program. So when the partners decided to open up a branch of the firm in New York, they made me the head of the program. So essentially that means that I oversee all the attorneys and paralegals and am in charge of staffing for that program, but in addition to that I get pretty much first dibs on the cases and then distribute them to whoever I see fit.” Darcy said, in the most professional tone she could muster. 

She didn’t want to impress Steve, or well she did, she mainly wanted to intimidate Taylor. She wasn’t sure why, but for some reason seeing the younger woman’s eyes widen and her face turn red as Darcy explains.

Darcy smiled at Taylor who was nodding and Steve who looked wildly uncomfortable.  
“So you’re like a lawyer?” Taylor asked and Darcy nodded.  
“Yes, I’m like a lawyer.” She said a little bit ruder than she intended, but judging by the look on Taylor’s face it had the intended effect. “ In fact, that’s why I moved to California, to pursue law school and I love it. Probably the best decision I’ve ever made, even if it did lead to some less than pleasurable life experiences in my personal life-I’m glad I did it.” Darcy said nodding her head. “Law school changes you, sometimes for worse or for better, it forces you to rearrange your priorities and in so doing can lead to some of your old ones to fall down the cracks. I don’t regret law school, not one bit. I regret the priorities I chose to rearrange, and the people I hurt in doing so. I fully immersed myself in my academics because I thought it would make me happy, and it did-but happiness doesn’t come without terms and conditions and sometimes includes hurting yourself and a few people that didn’t deserve it along the way.”

Darcy glanced at Steve during her speech and he nodded, biting his lip and looking down-somehow not knowing at all what she was saying, but understanding everything. He looked into her eyes as she took a deep breath and he recognized her expression. It was the same expression she would give him when they were having discussions about anything they had fought about. When she knew she had fucked up, and the fact that he remembered that face of hers so clear made+ his stomach flip.

I’m sorry for hurting you, I didn’t want to. It hurt me just as much, but I had to do it. I thought it would be for the best, even though it’s not. It was a mistake. Darcy thought with all her might, hoping Steve might pick up on her thoughts and after a beat he cleared his throat to speak.  
“Well, regardless of the people you believe you’ve hurt-the happiness you have in your career is something that you will be able to hold onto for many more years in the future than if you had rearranged your priorities in another direction that allowed you to remain in good standing with everybody you wished to.” Steve said before smiling at Darcy. “Your academics were important to you, and it’s easy to forget that and get angry at you for doing what you believed was best at the time.” I forgive you. He thought as he saw her relax at that statement  
“Oh, cool.” Taylor said in a slightly dejected tone, not quite sure what was happening but somehow feeling intrusive for being involved in this conversation.  
“Well, I won’t keep you two all day. I’ve actually got some more work from home to do, just wanted to raid my Dad’s wine shelf before it.” Darcy said gesturing with her glass and walking back to the bar, grabbing the rest of the bottle and leaving.

Taylor turned to Steve with wide eyes after she left. She noticed that Steve was watching after her, with a sadness in his face, but she wasn’t going to tackle that beast now.  
“That’s Darcy?” She asked and Steve nodded smiling very small.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me she was-” Taylor said at a loss for words.  
“Tell you she was what?” Steve asked.  
“I don’t even know.” Taylor said and Steve shrugged.  
“It didn’t matter, as you said I’m with you now. Not her.” Steve said and Taylor nodded as she got a text on her phone.  
“I’ve gotta go, text me if you’re coming over later.” She said before leaning up and kissing Steve on the cheek and walking towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback so far! I'm super excited to hear what you guys think about Taylor and Darcy meeting, and what you think Steve's gonna end up doing about everything. Until next time :D


	5. Missing Something That Didn't Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys for the love, in return for leaving you guys hanging so long I come today with TWO new chapters instead of just one :)

Darcy sat in her apartment, at her desk, her legs crossed as she read the file she had brought home. It was her first case here in New York, and she was more than excited to get back to work.  
“Miss Lewis?” Friday chimed and Darcy looked up.  
“Yes?” She asked.  
“Miss. Potts is at your front door.” She said.  
“Let her in,” Darcy said and sure enough, she heard her front door open and close.  
“Hello?” Pepper called.  
“In the office,” Darcy called as she picked up her highlighter.

Pepper poked her head in and smiled.  
“Hey, didn’t you clock out a couple of hours ago.”  
“Yeah, then I met Taylor and got stressed so I decided to work a little more. My court date for this case, which for being in the program is a quite high profile as I think we’ll be looking into charging criminally after I finalize a plan for that, is the day before the firm opens. Assuming I take a win on this, which I think I will, it would be good exposure.” Darcy said.  
“You remind me of somebody when you get an idea you just can’t drop it until it’s done.” Pepper said and Darcy smiles as she looks up from her work and spins her chair to look at Pepper.  
“I mean, he is my father isn’t he?” Darcy asked and Pepper laughs.  
“Come on, we’re doing wedding shopping. I need my maid of honor when I get my dress.” Pepper said.  
“Wait, maid of honor?” Darcy asked and Pepper nodded.  
“Of course, who else would I pick?” She asked and Darcy smiled.  
“You make a good point. I would probably be offended if you did.” Darcy said before turning to her desk and closing the file. “Let me get out of my work clothes and I’ll be ready.”  
“Yeah, I was wondering why you were still wearing a full suit.” Pepper said and Darcy shrugged.  
“This suit is the first suit I bought with my paycheck and not Dad’s. It’s tailored, it fits well and I feel like a badass in it. I’m working on a big case. Dress for success even if I’m wine tipsy working from home.” Darcy said and Pepper smiled.  
“Just like your father, come on get some jeans on and let’s go!”

~000000000000000000000000~

Darcy walked into the boutique with Pepper and the two looked around in awe.  
“Hi ladies, how can I help you?” One of the sales attendants asked.  
“Hello, my name is Darcy and my brilliant amazing Mother here is getting married to the absolute love of her life after over ten years of being dragged around by his bad decisions and she needs a dress that’s as badass as she is,” Darcy said and Pepper laughed.  
“Oh stop that.” She said and the sales attendant laughed as well.  
“Well, we have room for a walk-in right now so you can follow me this way.” She said.

Darcy linked arms with Pepper and the two women walk into the small private room.  
“Alright, so you can go ahead and place your belongings down in here and go pick some gowns that pique your interest. Start with three to five that you enjoy in terms of style, and fit, and then we can expand and narrow down from there.” She said and Darcy nods.  
“Awesome, thanks.”

The two women begin to walk around the boutique, picking up dresses that they think Pepper would like-until Darcy falters seeing a familiar looking dress. She picked the dress of the rack and felt her heart get heavy-this was almost the exact dress she was looking to get married in. She had never tried it on, but she had seen it in a boutique for months and was scheduled to try it in very shortly after she broke everything off. It had a straight across neckline with delicate lace straps and details throughout the bodice, to a large ballroom style skirt with just the right amount of lace and glitter in the tool. 

She bit her lip as her eyes teared up and she thought back to sitting with Steve, planning their wedding. While it was happening, it had been so stressful she hadn’t even wanted a big wedding. But looking back, those precious moments and long conversations in coffee shops with the binder, but talking about times beyond the wedding. A life together, a family together, it was something she never knew she would miss.   
“Hey, I found-are you alright?”

Darcy turned around to see Pepper holding up her dresses, but placing them gently on a piece of furniture to come up and place her arm around Darcy’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I just-I’m good.” She said putting the dress down and clearing her throat and shaking her head. “Last night at my party Steve and I had a moment, and I was hoping to talk about it when I got off of work because as much as I don’t want to admit it, I'm still in love with him and wish I had never broken up with him. However, I met Taylor instead. Which, really blows because it reminds me that she’s around and I-I just want to scream. I want to scream because I’m ready to settle down and spend the rest of my life with somebody, and the only person I’ve ever pictured myself doing that with is dating that.”  
“So here’s the plan. Finish dress shopping and then we’re going to find you a date. I have an entire company I’m CEO, thousands of employees I oversee. I know there are so many very successful, and very eligible men that would love to have to pleasure to meet you.” Pepper said and Darcy rolled her eyes chuckling,   
“No, that would be ridiculous.” She said and Pepper shrugged.  
“It would be ridiculous to try and get over a guy who you’re in love with but is dating another woman?” She asked and Darcy sighed.  
“Alright, fine, but nobody creepy.” She said and Pepper smiled.  
“That’s the spirit!”

~0000000000000000000000000~

“I’m going to break up with Taylor.”

Steve watched as Natasha re-racked her weights and turned to look at him.  
“I thought you already had?” She asked and Steve shook his head.  
“Not fully, we started things back up before Darcy moved back. I am breaking up with her. Really, this time.” Steve said as he walked over and laid down for the bench press.  
“Why the change of heart?” Nat asked.  
“Well, for starters I’m not happy. Which sucks, but it’s true. I’m ready to settle down and get married and Taylor’s never going to be ready for that at the rate she’s going.” Steve said and then he sat up as he finished his set, “and on top of that Darcy and I-we didn’t have a full talk per se but-I told her I miss her and she hasn’t said directly but I think she misses me too.”  
“Are you sure that isn’t just your heartbroken delusion talking?” Natasha asked and Steve shook his head.  
“It isn’t, I swear, there’s something still there. The more I think about it, the more I realize that we aren’t over, because when it comes down to it I'm still in love with her.” Steve said shrugging as he stood up. “And as long as I’m still in love with her, there’s no way I can give any other relationship the time of day.”

Natasha threw him his towel as she grabbed her own.  
“You going to say anything? It isn’t like you to not have an opinion.” Steve said.  
“I’m thrilled at the prospect of you and your ex getting back together, but I’m all for the dumping Taylor. When are you gonna do it?” She asked.  
“I dunno, soon. Maybe later next week, she’s out of town for a magazine spread right now.” Steve said and Natasha patted his back.  
“Well, in that case when you do break up with her, let me know and we can go get drinks. My treat.” Nat said and Steve laughed.  
“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the second upload of this evening :)


	6. It's Just Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay! I know I promised this last time, but the school's been crazy, we're in the last full two weeks before Thanksgiving break and finals and it's been major crunch time for me. Hopefully, over break I can get to upload more. Thanks for understanding, and enjoy it!

 

Darcy walked back into the towers, still dressed to the nines, shaking her head as she walked to the elevator. She had just gotten off of a date with Jerry, some HR guy Pepper had set her up with from her Dad’s company. It hadn’t gone well, first off Jerry was not as attractive as he had been described. He wasn’t bad looking, but not Darcy’s type. He also, for some reason had a weird preconceived notion of female lawyers, and how he spoke of her career field threw her off. He also, like most men she had tried to date, brought up her relationship with Steve. But he didn’t bring it up as a talking point, he brought it up as justification for his insecurity regarding her and her career. Which, frankly made no sense to Darcy.

 

Darcy walked into the common area, heading for her Dad’s liquor shelf, swearing she wasn’t an alcoholic as she went, and as she got closer to the bar she noticed somebody was already there.

“Steve?” She asked confused and Steve looked up from his glass.

“Hey.” He said nodding as she walked into the light. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, I had a date,” Darcy said and Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Really? How’d it go?” He asked and Darcy shrugged as she grabbed a random bottle of liquor and poured a few shots into a cup. “Enough said.” He joked and Darcy shrugged.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t good. Pepper set me up with him and I just-it wasn’t right but it’s not just the fact that it wasn’t right.” Darcy shrugged. “I mean, I’m just trying so hard, and I feel like I should just give up.”

“Glad to hear it-I mean that it wasn’t bad. Sorry, it wasn’t good.” Steve said and Darcy smiled.

“Thanks, what’s got you all gloomy?” She asked and Steve shrugged.

“I’m going to break up with Taylor, and I know she’s gonna be hurt.”

 

Darcy raised her eyebrows, pretending to be surprised,

“Wow, that’s a lot.” She said and Steve shrugged.

“It wasn’t too hard of a decision, it’s been a long time coming. I’m not happy with her and I haven’t for a long time. I’ve tried to break up with her before, but I’ve never been more serious about this.” He said sighing.

 

Darcy nodded and adjusting so that she was standing directly across the bar from where he was sitting.

“What are you drinking?” She asked and Steve looked at the bottle on the bar, a quite sizeable bottle.

“Asgardian mead, the only thing that gives me a buzz. Thor’s started brewing it here. Stark gave him a whole floor. We get a new bottle once a year, that’s how long it takes to make.” Steve said and Darcy downed whatever she had and held her glass out.

 

Steve poured alcohol into her glass and she takes a sip, blinking and making a face.

“Damn that’s  _ strong _ .” She said and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, it is.” He said looking up and the two make eye contact.

 

After a few minutes of silent eye contact Darcy clears her throat.

“So, did you still want to talk?” She asked, realizing that this wouldn’t end until they did.

“Yeah,” Steve said and Darcy nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go first.” She said clearing her throat. “I didn’t break up with you because I didn’t love you, I want to start with that. We spent the last three months of our relationship fighting, and I wasn’t happy. I was so in love with you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but the arguments got too much. I tried to make it work, but-but I saw you with Taylor and she was making you happier with just her friendship than I had made you in months. And when I say saw I mean in person, I was on my way to surprise you the night I broke up with you, and I saw her with you at the party. I’m sorry that I couldn’t make you happy, and I’m sorry I didn't dare to say it sooner.”

“Darcy, you made me happier than anything I could ever think of, the reason that I was happy with Taylor’s friendship was that it was just that, friendship. Whenever I was forced to model, she was always there and just helped me. She was the only person I knew at that party, something I only attended to because your Dad was forcing me to.” Steve said. “And the only reason we became more is that when you broke up with me, is because she used my emotional state to have sex with her and the rest is history. I was never truly happy with her. I regret not trying harder to reach out to you, to do something to ask what I had done or what was going on, and I’m sorry for not putting forth that effort to show you that I still cared.”

 

Darcy took a large sip of her drink, slowly starting to feel more and more of the alcohol. It was very strong like she had guessed if Captain fucking America got drunk off of it.

“I’ve regretted my decision to break up with you since I made it and every day for the last two years I’ve thought of what would have happened if I hadn’t broken up with you. If I hadn’t sent back the ring. I just can’t get that scene out of my mind. If I had just walked into the room instead of standing outside the door frame and watch you laugh at the bar. If I had walked up to you and just hugged you.” She said and Steve smiled.

“Well, I had put a downpayment on a townhome near the main part of L.A. and I had a one-way ticket to move out there set for the next day. I was off the team indefinitely while my retirement paperwork processed through the system. I wanted to support you, and I was tired of the distance.”

 

Darcy blinked and somehow she had ended up on the other side of the bar, probably her nervous pacing-and she looked up as Steve stood up and walked over to stand slightly over you.

“I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I was going to do just that. That’s what would’ve happened.” Steve said and Darcy feels her breath hitch as she ran into the bar. “And I still do Darcy.”

 

The two stand there looking at each other and Darcy swallows a scream of frustration, she didn’t know what to do. But, Steve did. He leaned down and kissed her, placing one hand behind her on the bar, leaning into her, so she was leaning against it. As they kissed, she brought her hands up to cup his face and felt his sturdy hands on her sides, lifting her onto the bar and separating her knees to stand between them.

 

She runs her hands from his face down his chest and Steve leans to be over her, bringing his hand from her side to slightly lifting her shirt, touching the skin of her stomach while the other hand cupped her thigh. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen but it couldn’t happen here.

“My place.” She muttered through the kissing and Steve nodded, pulling her close to him and lifting her, holding under her ass to support her as she wrapped her arms and legs around his front and they stumble towards the elevator.

 

When they get in the elevator Darcy pressed the button to her floor, and as she did she heard a voice in the back of her head.  _ Don’t do this. It won’t end well, you’re just going to end up hurt again. He has a girlfriend they haven’t broken up yet.  _ But as Steve pressed her up against the wall of the elevator and she felt him through his jeans that voice faded to nothing and was instead replaced by saying,  _ It’s just sex-it can’t be that big of a deal. Right? _

 

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy woke up the next day, her head pounding as her alarm went off. She placed a hand over her eyes, thank God she didn’t have work today, because her hangover was  _ serious _ . She sat up in bed and began getting ready as she usually did. She didn’t remember much of what had happened last night. She knew Steve and she had talked-but that’s about as far as it went. She had liked their talk, it had been emotionally draining and slightly more confused than before because he said everything to her, yet was still dating Taylor. But that was the thing, he was still technically dating Taylor.

 

As she was getting ready, she put on her normal morning music but as she did she heard a stirring from her bedroom. She poked her head out of the bathroom cautiously and had to stifle a gasp as she saw who was in her bed. 

 

As she stood there, staring at him with her eyes wide open he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“What the-” he began but froze when he saw the end of her bed. He slowly turned and faced Darcy with an equally shocked look. 

“Morning?” Darcy said as more of a question.

“Did we-?” Steve began as he got out of bed as he did so he noticed Darcy’s eyes flicker down before looking up as she blushed.

“Yeah, we must have.” She said and Steve looked down realizing his nakedness and grabbed a pillow and placed it over his crotch.

“I-” He began but his phone began to buzz on the bedside table. “I’ve got to go.” He said after glancing at it.

“Yeah,” Darcy said as she began to help him look for his clothes.

 

The two stand there in awkward silence as Steve gets dressed and she follows him to the kitchen and foyer as he goes.

“So about last night-” he began but Darcy shook her head.

“Nothing happened.” She said and Steve looked at her confused and then she cleared her throat. “You’re still dating Taylor, and nothing should have happened.”

“Right, but can we-can we still talk?” Steve asked.

“We did, but our relationship is still over, and you’re still dating Taylor,” Darcy said and Steve nodded.

“Right, okay-right.” He said and Darcy cleared her throat.

“If you do end up breaking up with her, we can talk. But until then, nothing is going to happen between us. I refuse to be the other woman.” She said and Steve nodded.

“That’s fair,” Steve said and Darcy cleared her throat as she opened her door. 

“Have a good day Steve.” She said before quickly closing it behind her.

 

The second the door was closed and she heard him walking down the hallway she let out a frustrated groan and sighed.

“Friday?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” Friday asked.

“Where are Pepper and Jane?” 

“Miss. Potts is currently in a meeting and Dr. Foster is caring for her children at home.” Friday said.

“Great, tell Jane I’m coming over and send a text to Pepper saying I need her ASAP,” Darcy said grabbing a sweater and running out of her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave a comment or message me if you have any questions, concerns, critique, I'm open to all of it! Thanks a bunch <3


	7. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a mini-chapter to make up for the fact I forgot to upload twice last time :) Enjoy!

Steve sat in his kitchen as he heard his door open behind him.

“Okay, so what the fuck happened yesterday?” Natasha asked confused as she came in.

“Well, Darcy and I ran into each other in the common area.”

“Yeah that’s common, she lives in the building and whatnot, but why is this an emergency?” Natasha said.

“We started talking, I told her I was breaking up with Taylor and then we started drinking and then we talked about what happened,” Steve said sipping his coffee.

“Okay, that seems good not like an emergency-”

“We had sex.”

“What?”

 

Steve flinched at the harshness in Natasha’s voice.

“I-I didn’t mean to and I’m breaking up with Taylor anyway and I guess things just led to it but-God I feel so stupid because now nothing can happen right now and right now is when things should be happening you know? We cleared the air and apologized and I want to be with her but I didn’t have the balls to break up with Taylor when I should have, and Darcy’s upset and Taylor’s going to be upset and I feel like shit-”

“Steve just-stop,” Natasha said sighing as she walked to face him. “Does it suck that you technically cheated on Taylor-yes. But is it the end of the world no. The important thing is that you’ve finally got your head out of your ass and talked about your feelings with one girl, now you’ve just got to do it with the other. Alright?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said and Natasha patted his arm.

“Great, now how about we go train until Taylor gets back into town this afternoon?”

“That sounds good to me,” Steve said.

 

~0000000000000000000000000~

 

“Jane!” 

 

Darcy threw open the door to Jane’s apartment and threw off her slippers.

“Hey, what’s going on I got Friday’s text. Are you alright-” Jane asked

“I-” Darcy began but saw the girls at the table and remembered why she and Jane always met in public. “I messed up, big time.”

“Okay, can-can you give me like thirty minutes. Thor will be back from the gym soon and be able to take the girls to school.” Jane said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna just-chill I guess,” Darcy said as the front door opens.

“Jane my love, I have returned,” Thor said as he came in.

“Daddy!” Both girls exclaimed, rushing to the door as he did and Jane looked at Darcy confused.

 

Darcy sighed and made a couple of gestures, that she thought were fairly obvious but Jane still looked at her confused so Darcy sighed looked around and whispered.

“Steve-”

“Darling I-oh hello Lady Darcy,” Thor said smiling.

“Hey big guy, sorry to drop in so early,” Darcy said as Thor came over and hugged her.

“No need to apologize, you’re always welcome in our home. Now if you excuse me I’m going to take the children to school-girls get your bags I’ve got some snacks in the car as a surprise!” Thor said and Jane sighed. 

“That defeats the purpose of a surprise.” She said and Thor shrugged.

“It gets them into the car-I’ll be back soon.” 

 

And just as quickly as the chaos of Thor coming home came, it left and Darcy looked at Jane over her kitchen table.

“I slept with Steve.”

“You WHAT?!” Jane asked her eyes widening and Darcy put her head in her hands as Jane began clearing the dishes.

“I-I mean I came home from my date that Pepper set me up and I just wanted a glass of wine before I went to bed and then we started talking and our relationship came up and we had actually really good talk and I mean yeah it was emotionally draining and slightly confusing given his current relationship status-but it was a good talk. But we were drinking that mead stuff that Thor brews-”

“Oh Darcy that shit’s strong,” Jane said and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, I got that Jane, this morning when I woke up and he was all naked in my bed. I don’t remember how we got there or how the sex was-God I wish I did he was always really good at sex-but that’s beside the point. He’s still dating Taylor, and I’m still in love with him, and we slept together and I have no idea what to do because he’s still dating Taylor.” Darcy said.

“Well, what did you tell him?”

“Exactly that pretty much. That I liked the talk we had last night, but ultimately he’s still in a relationship and as far as I’m concerned, everything that happened was a huge mistake and it shouldn’t have happened because he’s still in a relationship and I refuse to be the other woman.” Darcy said.

“So, say he breaks up with Taylor-then what do you do?” Jane said.

“Well, on one hand, I’d love to get back together, I mean I can’t stay in denial about the fact that I still have feelings for him forever, but on the other hand he so willingly cheated on Taylor with me-how can I trust that he won’t cheat on me?” Darcy said.

“Well, let’s calm down and just agree that what happened sucked. You slept with a guy that was in a relationship, and you’re in love with him. Great, that happened and it sucks but you can’t do anything about it. But, you got your closure about everything that happened and it’s time to start moving on. You’re Darcy fucking Lewis and Steve doesn’t deserve you if he’s going to act like this.” Jane said and Darcy sighed.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell myself.”

“Look, if you don’t get over this guy soon, as much as I love you and Steve things will get toxic soon and I know that’s not something you want to deal with,” Jane said and Darcy shook her head.

“No, it’s not.”

“Alright, so get your big boy pants on and let’s go get your shit together,” Jane said standing up and walking to the bedroom with determination

“Where are we going?”

“The salon obviously, the first part to becoming a new woman is getting your toes done, and I’ve already taken the liberty of calling Pepper, so you’re welcome,” Jane said poking her head back in and Darcy laughed.

 

~0000000000000000000000000000000~

 

Taylor sat on her balcony, drinking her morning coffee when she heard a knock on her door.

“What?” She asked as she looked over and saw her assistant with a bag.

“I got what you asked for.” She said holding it out.

“Great, and you also got a back-up?” She asked and her assistant nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Woods. But, are you sure this is the best idea?”

“No, but Steve’s ex is back in town, he’s still in love with her and we can’t have that. Because having Steve around has been keeping my name in a positive light. I can’t be a brat in the eyes of the press if American’s perfect man is with me.” Taylor said taking out the positive pregnancy test and ultrasound pictures from the bag and smiling. “And by the time I lose the baby,’ it’ll be too late.”

“I just-what if the press finds out.”

“They won’t, right?” Taylor asks her assistant with her eyebrows raised. “I mean because only two people know about the plan, and they’re both standing right here. So if this gets out, then somebody’s going to be in a lot of trouble.”

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean anything of it.” Her assistant said and Taylor nods. 

“That’s right, now text Steve and tell him that I’ll be late for our date. I have work to do.” She said as she heads into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment or message me directly if you have any questions, comments or critiques. Thanks for reading, see y'all later <3


End file.
